Armor
by KaCira
Summary: Sepenggal kisah Doyoung, batinnya, dan pengakuan. [ Jaedo/Dojae(?), Noren. Doyoung, Jaehyun, Renjun, Jeno. Slice of life]


_Sendiri memang sepi, tapi itu jauh lebih baik daripada harus bersama tanpa ada rasa nyaman di rongga hati._

 _._

 _._

 _Manusia mahluk yang egois. Mereka butuh diakui, butuh dimengerti, tapi tidak mau refleksi diri. Lagipula, untuk apa ada rekognisi, jika tidak disertai dengan hati?_

.

.

.

Pagi itu jam belum menunjuk ke angka 8, namun seorang remaja laki-laki sudah terlihat berlari sana-sini, mengisi sepi dibawah mentari yang belum tinggi. Ia mengobrak-abrik isi lemarinya, mencari setelan terbaiknya. Pilihannya jatuh pada holdie berwarna kuning, dengan celana khaki yang membungkus pas kaki jenjangnya. Rambut coklatnya disisir asal, poni depannya jatuh di sela-sela matanya. Ia mematut dirinya sekilas, merasa puas dengan tampilannya yang cukup sederhana, tapi merasa masih ada yang kurang di sana. Ia mengedarkan netranya ke seluruh sudut kamar, mencari aksesoris yang pas untuk melengkapi gambar dirinya.

"kacamata."

"Ah ya! Kacamata! Yang bulat ini pasti cocok unt- eh? H-hyung?" anak itu memutar badannya, menemukan pemuda yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya sedang bersandar di pintu kamar.

"ehehe. Maafkan karena tidak mengetuk pintu dulu. Habis aku bingung, kok sudah jam 8 tapi kau belum turun juga, ku pikir belum bangun. Eh, ternyata sudah rapi dan siap pergi begini. Mau kemana, Huang Renjun?" tanya sang pemuda sambil memicingkan mata. ia melangkah pelan ke dalam kamar, menyedekapkan tangannya.

Renjun berjalan mundur, menjauhkan diri dari tamu-tak-diundang tersebut, memikirkan 1001 jawaban yang tepat untuk menutup mulut orang dewasa di depannya ini. Kalau salah bicara, habis sudah dia! Renjun pasti akan diinterogasi habis-habisan, diberi petuah dalam menjalani kehidupan, dan serentetan nasihat -menyebalkan- berguna yang membosankan.

"a-aku ada kenc- ah maksudku, aku ada acara dengan temanku, Doyoung hyung! Kami berjanji akan pergi ke toko buku hari ini. Ah sudah ya, aku rasa dia sudah menungguku!" jawab Renjun cepat, meninggalkan pemuda yang dipanggilnya Doyoung hyung itu terpaku di kamarnya.

Doyoung menghela napasnya pelan, mengutuki kebohongan yang terlihat jelas dari adik sepupunya itu. Sungguh, bukan maksud hatinya untuk mencampuri urusan orang lain. Dirinya memang sangat protektif bagi orang sekitarnya, memandang serius seluruh tanggung jawab yang diembannya. Bagi Doyoung, hidup adalah kesempatan dengan beberapa peraturan. Dan sialnya, Renjun harus kena batunya.

Doyoung berjalan cepat menyusuri tangga tingkat dua rumah itu, menghampiri Renjun yang sedang terburu-buru memakai sneaker putihnya.

"Jawab jujur pada hyung, Renjun. Mama dan papamu menitipkan kau padaku, jadi setidaknya aku harus tau kemana kau per-"

 _Ting tong_

 _Ting tong_

Bel rumah keluarga Huang berdentang.

 _Sial, itu pasti dia._ Batin Renjun, memejamkan matanya. Belum sempat ia menyelesaikan simpul tali sneakernya, Doyoung sudah beranjak untuk membukakan pintu.

Doyoung berjalan pelan ke pintu depan rumah keluarga Huang, bertanya-tanya dalam hatinya siapa yang bertamu sepagi ini. Tepat saat ia membuka pintu, matanya menemukan remaja laki-laki berambut perak sedang berdiri di depan pagar. Dengan kaos hitam yang dibalut jaket jeans biru, serta snapback warna kuning cerah membuatnya remaja tersebut tampak kontras dengan lingkungan sekitarnya. Mata tajam, hidung mancung dan rahang tegas bersatu dengan indahnya, seolah meneriakkan kesempurnaan. Remaja itu tersenyum kikuk, jelas kaget dengan kehadiran orang yang tidak dikenalnya.

"kau siapa?" tanya Doyoung singkat, menatap lekat remaja tersebut dari ujung kaki sampai kepala, seolah mengulitinya dengan mata telanjang.

"h-halo hyung. Saya-"

"Dia Lee Jeno, hyung! Dia itu.. Ehm.. Dia t-temanku! Kami mau ke toko buku! Sudah ya hyung, aku pergi dulu!" sergah Renjun cepat, melambaikan tangannya sekilas sebelum ditangkap dengan cepat oleh Doyoung.

"yakin cuma teman?" tanya Doyoung penuh selidik. Well, jangan salahkan kecerdasannya dalam membaca situasi. Ia dengan jelas melihat bagaimana bahu pemuda bernama Lee Jeno itu jatuh seketika saat Renjun menyebutnya teman. _Hah, dasar remaja_.

Renjun mengangguk cepat, mengutuki keahlian berbohongnya yang amat payah. "lagipula, ini kan Sabtu, hyung. Kenapa hyung tidak pergi main saja dengan teman-teman hyung?"

Air muka Doyoung berubah seketika. Ia melepas pegangannya pada lengan Renjun, menggeleng lemah sambil menatap lantai yang kini lebih menarik perhatiannya. "Mereka semua sedang sibuk, Renjun."

 _Heck, bahkan punya teman saja tidak._

 _"_ aah, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ya hyung! Sampai jumpa!" ucap Renjun cepat, memanfaatkan kelengahan kakak sepupunya yang tiba-tiba bagai menguap kesadarannya.

"sampai jumpa hyung!" ucapan Jeno sayup terdengar, akibat dari Renjun yang menggamit lengannya, setengah menyeret Jeno dari halaman rumahnya.

Doyoung yang sadar telah ditinggal sendirian, buru-buru melangkah keluar membuka gerbang mencoba menyusul sepasang remaja yang baru saja kabur di hadapannya, tanpa sadar ada orang yang juga baru tiba di depannya.

"AW! Sakit, bodoh!" kata Doyoung sambil mengusap pelipisnya. "Kalau jalan lihat-lihat dong, pagar sebesar ini masa tidak terli-"

"Doyoung hyung?" Doyoung tersentak, mendengar suara yang teramat familiar baginya. Ia mengangkat wajahnya, dan menemukan orang yang paling dirindukannya berdiri tanpa jarak di hadapannya.

"J-Jung Jaehyun?"

.

.

.

Sepasang remaja dengan warna rambut yang tidak biasa itu berjalan beriringan dalam diam. Sebenarnya, Renjun sudah gatal untuk membuka pembicaraan. Salahkan saja jantungnya yang tidak mau diajak kompromi! Berdetak cepat tidak karuan, membuatnya harus mengatur napas pelan-pelan.

"Jeno... Apa kabar?" cih, pertanyaan bodoh.

"hm.. Baik."

Renjun membelalakkan matanya, terkejut dengan reaksi yang didapatnya. Biasanya, Lee Jeno yang akan memulai perbincangan mereka dengan celotehan menariknya, dan Renjun akan menimpali tak kalah serunya. Renjun memutar otaknya cepat, mencari cara untuk membuat perjalanan mereka ke halte bus tidak kering dan awkward.

"Jeno, sebenarnya kita mau kemana sih? Kamu belum bilang tujuan kita, loh."

Jeno tersenyum kecil, menatap nanar jalanan kosong di depannya. "Bukannya kita mau ke toko buku? Kamu sendiri kan yang bilang tadi?"

"eh.. Aku bilang begitu biar Doyoung hyung diam dan tidak cerewet lagi.. Bukan maksudku-"

"Hahaha.. Iya, Renjun. Aku mengerti." jawab Jeno sambil tertawa getir. "hari ini kita ke taman bermain. Aku sudah beli tiketnya."

"Eh? Maksudmu taman bermain yang ada rollercoasternya itu? Yang penuh dengan permainan mengerikan itu?" Renjun panik bukan kepalang. Seumur-umur, baru dua kali dia pergi ke taman bermain! Dan dia selalu jadi tukang jaga tas! Aduh, masa iya dia hanya jaga tas di hari spesial ini?

Jeno menghentikan langkahnya, menatap Renjun tepat di kedua netranya untuk kali pertama di hari itu. "iya, taman yang itu. Kenapa? Kamu takut ya?"

Tak ingin berbohong, Renjun menganggukan kepalanya lemas. Jeno pasrah, mengesampingkan egonya yang mulai memakan hatinya, lalu mengusap kepala Renjun pelan, tidak kuat melihat wajah cemberut Renjun yang luar biasa gemas.

"jangan manyun begitu, Injun. Kan ada aku." kata Jeno. Tangannya bergerak jahil, memakaikan kepala hoodie Renjun dan menenggelamkan tubuh kecilnya. "nanti kalau kamu takut, peluk aku saja! Hehe"

"HIIIH, LEE JENOOOO!"

.

.

Lain dengan kedua remaja yang sibuk menggoda, lain lagi dengan kedua pemuda tanggung yang asyik bernostalgia. Tawa mereka bergema, memotong sepi yang menggerogoti kafe kecil itu. Acap kali lirikan iri dan dengusan sebal tertuju tajam pada mereka, spesial dari para pekerja yang harus merelakan sabtunya untuk mengabdi pada korporat.

"Hahaha! Kau ini memang tidak berubah ya, Jaehyun!"

"yak! Kau tidak lihat, hyung? Badanku makin berisi dan aku jadi makin tampan! Apanya yang tidak berubah?" tanya Jaehyun sambil memamerkan otot lengannya. Ia tersenyum bangga saat melihat wajah Doyoung yang menatap kagum pada tubuhnya.

"ya ya ya. Tubuhmu memang berubah, tapi otakmu tidak! Masih konyol sama seperti 4 tahun yang lalu!" jawab Doyoung. Lama tak bertemu, tidak membuat kecanggungan menyelimuti mereka. Memang masih ada jarak tersisa, namun tidak jadi penghalang untuk mereka bertukar cerita.

Jaehyun mendecih sebal, menyadari sifat seniornya yang satu itu tidak pernah berubah. "kenapa bisa ke sini lagi, hyung? Jangan salah tangkap, ya. Aku senang sekali bisa bertemu denganmu lagi. Yah.. Hanya penasaran saja. Habis, setelah kelulusan kau langsung menghilang bak ditelan bumi, sih."

Doyoung tertawa kecil, mengaduk americano di depannya. Menerawang kembali pada memori 4 tahun lalu. "maaf ya, Jaehyun. Saat itu aku benar-benar fokus pada impianku. Aku tidak mau buang waktu untuk larut dalam pesta perpisahan. _People come and go, so why would it bother me?_ Hei, aku sempat pulang saat libur semester dua, loh! Tapi kau dan orang-orang sedang pergi entah kemana."

Pikiran Doyoung berkelana jauh, tepat sebulan sebelum hari kelulusannya, saat surat pernyataan penerimaan dari Beijing Performing Arts sampai di rumahnya. Girang bukan kepalang, ia larut dalam euforianya, namun seketika pupus harapan saat tau bahwa orangtuanya mungkin tak mampu untuk membiayainya. Beruntung ia punya paman yang tinggal di China, bersedia membantu seluruh kebutuhannya. Doyoung memantapkan dirinya, memilih untuk menutup kenangan bahagianya dan menatap fokus pada masa depannya.

"saat itu kami sedang ekskursi ke Jeju, hyung. Teman-temanmu pun sudah pergi dan asyik dengan dunia mereka sendiri." kata Jaehyun sambil menyeruput frappuccinonya. Matanya lekat menatap Doyoung, senyum kecil terpatri di wajahnya, bahagia melihat orang yang sejak lama dinantikannya. Kenangan mereka terlalu berharga untuk dibiarkan menguap sia-sia. "kau sendiri, bagaimana hyung? Kuliahmu lancar kan?"

Doyoung merapikan kerah bajunya, gestur yang selalu dilakukannya saat ia bangga pada dirinya sendiri. "aku sudah lulus 6 bulan yang lalu, Jaehyun. Sekarang sedang berkerja sama dengan beberapa label musik untuk menjadi _content creator_ mereka. Yah, hitung-hitung jadi pengalamanku sebelum menjadi penyanyi sungguhan, hehe."

"waah!" Jaehyun bertepuk tangan kencang, larut dalam kebahagiaan orang yang selalu mengisi hidupnya. "Kau keren sekali sih, hyung. Makin tak terjangkau saja. Aku jadi kesal kalau ingat saat upacara kelulusanmu, dan kau malah tidak ada."

Jaehyun teringat kejadian empat tahun yang lalu, saat ia bersemangat membawa bunga spesial dari toko spesial untuk orang yang paling spesial, hanya untuk diluluhlantakan dengan kabar bahwa yang dicari sudah pergi dari tanah air.

"Maaf ya Jaehyun.. Lagipula, aku pergi pun, tidak ada yang mencariku, kan? Apa sebutan mereka padaku waktu itu? Kelinci dari neraka? Malaikat pencabut nyawa? Huh, menyebalkan."

"Hahaha! Rupanya kau masih ingat, hyung! Asal kau tau saja hyung, beberapa dari mereka yang sering mengataimu, justru memendam perasaan lain untukmu! Termasuk-eh, termasuk.. Aku." kata Jaehyun lirih. Kedua bola matanya bergerak mengitari tempat itu, menatap apa saja, kecuali mata Doyoung.

 _Sial, Jung Jaehyun! Kenapa malah bahas itu, sih?_ Batin Jaehyun, meratapi kebodohannya sendiri.

"h-hei! Jangan jadi awkward begini, ah! Itu kan kisah masa lalu. Lagipula, ku rasa mereka sudah bahagia dengan dunianya sendiri. Sedangkan aku... Masih sendiri. Kurasa Tuhan sedang menghukumku karena terlalu keras kepada orang-orang di sekitarku. Haha." kini gantian Doyoung yang mengucap lesu.

Kim Doyoung, pemuda kelahiran Guri, 2 Februari 1996 itu memang tak pernah menganggap serius tawaran untuk menjadi pendamping hidup orang lain. Ia orang yang hangat, peduli pada orang sekitarnya, dan mandiri. Sangat mandiri sampai lupa bahwa hidup tak bisa sendiri, mengabaikan fakta bahwa dia butuh pemilik hati, tapi terlalu takut untuk mencari.

"Kau... Tidak sadar ya hyung? Dari dulu-dan mungkin masih sampai sekarang-, kau tak pernah menganggap serius orang yang mendekatimu. Begitu tau ada intensi lain, kau langsung lari terbirit-birit. Membentengi dirimu dengan segala kecurigaan, lalu berjuang mati-matian menahan perasaan." Jaehyun lancar mengucap, manik matanya tak pernah meninggalkan wajah Doyoung."tiap hari kerjaanmu bertengkar terus dengan Yuta hyung. Bagaimana orang mau mendekatimu?"

"cih, pintar sekali kau bicara, Jung Jaehyun." Doyoung mencibir. Tak menolak setiap kata yang mengalir bebas dari bibir lawan bicaranya. Katakanlah Doyoung kuno, namun ia selalu berkeyakinan bahwa suatu saat nanti akan tiba saatnya ada yang membuat ia membuka diri. Ia hanya melangkah tak pasti, sambil terus berharap waktu itu akan tiba menghampiri. Ia tak punya trauma patah hati atau cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan, karena fokusnya hanya untuk dirinya seorang. Namun justru itulah yang membuat ia bertekuk lutut pada kesendirian, terkungkung dalam batas diri imajinasinya, tanpa menyadari bahwa ia perlu membuka hati agar dapat diisi.

"kau tau, hyung." kalimat Jaehyun membuyarkan lamunan Doyoung. "Aku dan Yuta hyung pernah bersaing untuk mendapatkanmu. Kami tidak bertaruh, _hell,_ kau terlau berharga untuk jadi bahan taruhan. Tapi kami bersaing sehat, mengandalkan cara kami sendiri untuk membuatmu lepas dari kungkungan dirimu. Tapi yah pada akhirnya, tidak satupun dari kami yang berhasil melakukannya."

"karena seharusnya akulah yang membuka diri terlebih dahulu." sambung Doyoung pelan, hampir tak terdengar oleh telinga Jaehyun. " tidak ku sangka adik kecilku ini sudah besar dan bisa menasihati hyungnya. Aah, kemana Jaehyunku yang dulu? Jeffreeeyy?"

"selalu saja terjebak family-zoned. Menyebalkan."

Entah dorongan setan darimana, pikiran Doyoung kembali melintas cepat ke masa lalunya. Membayangkan jika waktu itu ia sedikit membuka diri, dan lebih peka pada perasaan orang sekitarnya. Apakah ada kemungkinan mereka akan bersama? Doyoung menatap lekat pemuda di depannya. Wajahnya masih sama, sifatnya pun juga. Jung Jaehyun adik tingkatnya, kini sudah menginjak tahun ketiga di universitas setempat. Pemuda yang sempat menggetarkan hatinya dulu, kini duduk di hadapannya, berkaos ungu dengan sweater abu-abu, dipadu jeans dan sneaker biru.

Tak ada salahnya untuk bertanya, kan?

Doyoung melirik Jaehyun ragu-ragu. Yap. Sekarang atau kau akan menyesal seumur hidup.

"Jaehyun... Apa kau... Masih... Menyukaiku?"

Jaehyun tercenung, sekilas menatap kaget Doyoung sampai akhirnya tersenyum lembut.

"tentu saja aku masih menyukaimu, hyung." jawab Jaehyun. Doyung memandang Jaehyun penuh harap, matanya tak mengejap sedetikpun. "Tapi kalau yang kau maksud menyukai adalah 'suka' yang, emm.. Seperti mengharapkanmu untuk jadi pendampingku, tidak hyung. _People come and go, so does love_. Jujur, aku menunggu. Dua tahun sejak kepergianmu. Tapi entah kenapa, lama kelamaan perasaan itu menguap begitu saja. Jadi yah, ku putuskan untuk menutup kisah cintaku yang sedikit mengenaskan ini, lalu melanjutkan hidup. Karena sebelum mengenalmu pun, aku bisa hidup dengan baik. Jadi aku pasti bisa melanjutkan hidup, tidak peduli dengan atau tanpamu."

Doyoung terdiam, melihat sosok adik tingkat yang selalu mengekorinya dulu, kini berubah jadi pria dewasa seutuhnya. Ia terkekeh geli, malu dengan dirinya sendiri. Bisa-bisanya mencoba memanfaatkan situasi.

"Ge-er sekali kau! Aku cuma mau memastikan bahwa kau sudah tidak punya perasaan lagi padaku, jadi aku tidak perlu repot-repot menolakmu untuk kedua kalinya!" kata Doyoung. Masih terekam jelas dalam ingatannya, saat Jaehyun membela Doyoung dari pertengkarannya dengan teman seangkatannya.

 _"Ini masalahku, Jung Jaehyun! Biarkan aku menyelesaikannya! Jangan ikut campur!" Doyoung berteriak, tak suka urusannya dicampuri._

 _"Tapi mereka menghinamu, hyung! Kau tidak pantas dihina!"_

 _"Jaehyun, dengar. Yang mereka katakan itu fakta. Aku memang pemarah, suka mengatur, posesif, tidak perduli dengan omo-"_

 _" Tapi kau melakukannya demi kebaikan mereka, hyung! Kau hanya mau semuanya sesuai aturan!"_

 _"Jaehyun, cukup. Hell, kau sendiri sering bilang begitu kepadaku, kenapa kali ini malah membelaku?"_

 _"karena aku menyukaimu dan aku tak suka melihat orang yang ku suka ditindas seperti itu!"_

"Ah, ya. Bagaimana kabar Yuta?" Doyoung teringat partner ributnya. Yuta yang lebih tua setahun, harus tinggal kelas karena nilai dan kelakuannya, membuat Yuta terpaksa berhadapan dengan pemegang julukan Malaikat Pencabut Nyawa itu. Tiada hari tanpa pertengkaran, membuat mereka justru semakin dekat dan meyabet predikat teman-tapi-musuh dari seantaro sekolah.

"dia sekarang sedang serius menjalani hubungan dengan seorang penari tradisional China. Kalau tidak salah namanya Don Sichi, Shicen, atau Shiceng apalah itu. Minggu depan dia akan kesini untuk bertemu denganku, Wah pasti akan jadi reuni yang asik, hyung!"

Doyoung menghela napas panjang. "Sial, orang-orang sudah bergerak maju, aku masih diam di tempat saja. Menyebalkan. Oh ya, Jaehyun. Apa yang membuatmu bisa sampai di depan rumah sepupuku tadi pagi?"

 _" aah,_ jadi itu rumah sepupumu... Tadi pagi, aku kaget sekali. Adikku, the one and only Lee Jeno, bangun pukul tujuh pagi! Di hari Sabtu! Itu suatu keajaiban dunia, hyung! Jelas saja aku kaget. Lantas ku ikuti saja dia, eh sampai ke depan rumahmu. Saat aku melihat ia pergi dari rumahmu dengan lemas, emosiku langsung naik tajam! Tadinya aku berniat untuk melabrakmu, loh. Berani-beraninya membuat adikku sedih. Kau apakan sih dia, hyung?"

Tak diduga, Doyoung tertawa kencang di kursinya. Matanya tertarik menutup sempurna, kedua tangannya ditepuk girang. "Jadi dia itu adikmu? HAHAHAHAHA.. Kau bilang aku posesif, kau sendiri sama posesifnya dengan adikmu! Tadi itu sepupuku bilang bahwa Jeno adikmu itu hanya _teman._ Mungkin dia kecewa karena tak dianggap. Yah, salahku juga sih terlalu galak padanya, jadi mungkin Renjun takut mengakuinya. Hahaha"

Tawa Doyoung masih menggema, sebelum akhirnya seorang pelayan kedai kopi menghampiri meja mereka.

"Sudah selesai berbincangnya, Tuan-Tuan?" tanya pelayan itu tak ramah. Matanya menatap sebal pada Doyoung.

"eh? K-kami masih berbicara.. Lagipula kopi milik kami juga belum habis. Ada masalah apa?" jawab Doyoung tak mau kalah. Aksi saling tatap tak dapat dielakkan. Jaehyun pun bangkit dari kursinya, mengambil gelas miliknya dan Doyoung.

"Hyung, pergi saja yuk. Kita ngobrol di rumahku saja." kata Jaehyun.

"Hah? Tidak. Di sini saja!"

Doyoung dan Jaehyun mengerjap kaget, mendengar jawaban yang keluar dari mulut pelayan itu.

"e-eh maksudku, silahkan habiskan minuman kalian, Tuan. Maaf sudah mengganggu kalian. Mohon maaf." pelayan tersebut sibuk membungkukkan dirinya meminta maaf, lebih tepatnya hanya ke arah Jaehyun.

"Lee Taeyong-ssi? Ah, itu namamu. Jangan sampai aku panggil manajermu karena-"

"sudahlah hyung. Diakan sudah minta maaf. Yuk, duduk dan mengobrol lagi." Kata Jaehyun mencairkan suasana. Taeyong, pelayan itu meninggalkan meja mereka sambil terus memicingkan matanya pada Doyoung.

"sebenarnya pelayan itu kenapa sih, Jaehyun? Kau langganan di kafe ini kan?pasti mengenalnya? Kenapa dia tak sopan padak- oi, oi Jung Jaehyun! Kenapa senyum-senyum sendiri?" Doyoung bingung, netranya mengamati wajah Jaehyun yang sedang tersipu sambil mengaduk gelas kopinya.

"Astaga Jung Jaehyun. Jangan bilang kalau-"

.

.

.

Hari sudah sore, matahari hampir tenggelam di ufuk timur. Renjun riang bukan kepalang, harinya sangat menyenangkan. Ia berhasil menjelajahi seluruh taman bermain ini, menaiki semua permainan menyeramkan yang dulunya hanya bisa ia pandangi. Well, kalau bukan karena bujuk rayu dan tangan erat yang menggenggamnya, mana bisa ia tersenyum sampai segininya. Contohnya saat ini, Renjun sedang berada di tingkat atas bianglala, memandangi kerlap-kerlip ibukota. Ia mengambil smartphonenya, tak mau melewatkan momen indah bersama -ehm- kekasih barunya.

"Jeno, foto dulu yuk!" Renjun mengarahkan lensa kameranya, menangkap wajah mereka berdua dengan background langit senja. Ia tertawa ceria, tapi pasanganya tersenyum simpul biasa.

Ini dia. Renjun menyadarinya. Sejak pagi, Jeno benar-benar tidak seperti dirinya. Biasanya Jeno akan mengeluarkan lelucon kuno khas bapak-bapak, atau mencubiti pipi Renjun dan memeluknya gemas dari belakang. Hari ini, Jeno hanya mengusap kepalnya, meyakinkan Renjun bahwa ia tidak akan mati saat menaiki rollercoaster, mendengarkan cerita Renjun dan menjawab seadanya. Renjun sadar bahwa ini salahnya, namun ia tidak tau bahwa efeknya akan sedahsyat ini.

"Jeno..."

"Hm?"

"Jeno..." Renjun memanggil Jeno pelan, menarik kecil jaket milik Jeno. Mencoba mengalihkan atensi Jeno dari laut di barat daya.

"Aku minta maaf.." ucapan Renjun berhasil membuat Jeno menolehkan kepalanya, menatap lekat wajah laki-laki bersurai coklat tersebut. "Doyoung hyung sangat protektif terhadapku.. Aku takut kalau kamu akan ditanya macam-macam olehnya, makanya aku bilang bahwa kita hanya teman. Tapi sungguh, aku tidak bermaksud merendahkanmu atau bagaimana. Nanti kalau aku mengaku, Doyoung hyung pasti akan tanya macam-macam sampai kita tidak jadi pergi. Padahal aku sangat menunggu k-kencan ini."

Oh, tentu saja Renjun tidak akan membiarkan rencana kencan ini gagal. Terhitung lima hari sejak Jeno mengajaknya jalan, waktu tidurnya hancur berantakan. Kerap kali ia tak bisa tidur sampai tengah malam, membayangkan skenario kencannya dengan Jeno sambil mencari tau hal apa yang harus dan tidak boleh dilakukan saat kencan pertama. Semuanya harus sempurna!

Jeno tersenyum kecil, memperhatikan Renjun yang terus menunduk, memainkan tangannya gugup.

"syukurlah."

"Eh? Maksudnya?" Renjun tercengang, mata mereka saling bertemu, membuat semburat merah muncul nyata di kedua pipi Renjun.

"syukurlah, alasannya itu. Ku pikir kamu malu mengakuiku jadi pacar-"

"Tidak!" sergah Renjun cepat. "aku tidak malu mengakui Jeno sebagai pacarku! Asal kamu tahu saja, aku senang sekali waktu kamu mengajakku ke taman dekat sekolah dan bilang suka padaku. Rasanya... Seperti mimpi jadi nyata."

Senang, Jeno menarik Renjun dalam pelukannya, menenggelamkan tubuh kecil Renjun dalam bahu bidangnya. Aroma vanilla menguar jelas, membuat Jeno nyaman menghirup wangi kekasihnya.

"aku juga senang saat kau bilang mau jadi pacarku. Aku senang saat kau setuju untuk pergi kencan denganku hari ini. Walaupun, yah.. Aku akan lebih senang lagi kalau kau mau mengakuiku di hadapan sepupumu."

Hening menyergap ruang itu. Kedua remaja itu sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing, menerka seberapa jauh mereka telah menyakiti satu sama lain. Jeno melepaskan pelukannya, menarik dagu Renjun pelan, menyelaraskan pandangan mereka.

"Tapi aku mengerti, kok. Semua butuh waktu. Pengakuan bukan segalanya, yang penting sayangmu nyata. Jadi jangan salahkan dirimu lagi, ya. Aku minta maaf karena sudah jadi pacar yang egois hari ini." kata Jeno sambil menatap Renjun dalam-dalam. "masalah hyung-mu, tidak usah dipikirkan. Aku serius, akan tiba saatnya aku datang ke rumahmu untuk mendapatkan pengakuan yang sesungguhnya. Hehe."

"Jeno... Kenapa jadi cheesy sekali sih?"

Jeno mencubit hidung mungil Renjun gemas. "Siapa suruh mau jadi pacarku? Siap-siap saja, aku akan menggombalimu tiap hari, menyenandungkan lagu-lagu roman picisan ala anak jaman sekarang sampai telingamu merah, lalu membu-"

"IIIH TIDAAK! Aku tidak suka pacar yang gombal." Renjun mencibir, sejurus kemudian menatap Jeno lurus-lurus seraya menyodorkan kelingking kanannya di hadapan Jeno. "aku janji, pulang nanti aku akan jujur bilang pada Doyoung hyung. Tidak ada kebohongan bahwa kau hanya temanku. Janji."

Jeno tersenyum hangat, matanya melengkung indah ikut tersenyum. Ia menautkan kelingking mereka.

 _Kiss._

Jeno mengecup pipi Renjun sekilas, memejamkan mata menikmati dua detik bibirnya bertemu dengan kulit mulus Renjun.

"pipi dulu, ya. Yang lainnya nanti saja, aku belum siap. Jantungku saja rasanya mau meledak sekarang." ucap Jeno seraya mengacak lembut surai favoritnya di dunia.

Yang dicium diam seribu bahasa, mematung kaget dengan pipi merah luar biasa.

"J-Jen- J-JENOOO!"

.

.

END.

.

.

This is the first time i write Jaedo(?) dan yha tentu saja norennya pasti ada. Maaf kalau dirasa kurang jelas... . Kadang diksinya juga agak maksa ya haha. Sumpah dipikir cuma 1000 kata, jadi bablas gini...

Ditunggu reviewnya! Sebagai penyemangat dan bahan belajarku juga. Have a great day:3


End file.
